


Birthday Surprise

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to be a cake. Cakes were easy, right? Just follow the instructions exactly on the box and boom! Cake. Except something went wrong with the oven and he wasn’t even sure if anything was on fire, but what could he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> CronKri Writing Request

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh—

Cronus rolled away from the smoking oven, the smoke alarm going crazy, and he was almost sure someone was banging on the door. Oh please, don’t let it be the landlord, Cronus thought as he looked around frantically for something to stop the smoking. As he rushed to the pantry to get the fire extinguisher – was anything actually burning? – one thought kept running through his mind: it was just a cake.

It was only supposed to be a cake. Cakes were easy, right? Just follow the instructions exactly on the box and boom! Cake. Except something went wrong with the oven and he wasn’t even sure if anything was on fire, but what could he do? He returned with the extinguisher, panicked and coughing on smoke and DAMN IT he was gonna uninstall that damn alarm! He ducked down under the smoke and realized the oven was still on. Mentally cursing himself, he quickly shut everything off, even the clock. The oven was still smoking, though not quite as much.

Cronus took a big breath of air and slammed the oven door open. Black smoke belched out of the opening and, with his eyes watering, he peered in. Relief poured from him once he saw that nothing was actually on fire. He set the fire extinguisher aside, laughing in relief. The cake looked like hell. Damn, how was he going to explain this to—

“What in the name of God is going on?”

Cronus’ head snapped to the apartment’s open door, staring into the horrified and angry eyes of Kankri Vantas. Cronus, who sat on the floor, opened and closed his mouth, attempting to speak. Kankri rushed first to the smoke alarm and shut its incessant screeching off and then to the oven. He swatted smoke away and Cronus bit his lip, all his earlier panic bubbling up again.

“What the hell were you trying to do Cronus? Burn the whole place down?” Cronus flinched away from Kankri’s voice, hiding his face with a hand. “What gave you the idea to try and use the oven while I was gone? Cronus, I thought we talked about this. I thought I made it clear that you weren’t to use the oven while I was gone unless someone else was here. Cronus, what the hell were you thinking!” Kankri snapped his fingers in the other’s face, bringing his gaze back to him. When Cronus faced him, Kankri pulled back.

“I,” Cronus started, tears welling up in his eyes. “I was just trying to…” His voice wavered as he tried to form words to explain. “… for you. It was supposed to be a surprise… for you. I… Chief, I knew it was your birthday and all and I wanted to surprise you when you came home, but I wanted it to be special and I know you told me not to use the oven, but I thought, I thought…” Cronus hiccupped as he cried, still trying to explain. “It was just a cake. Just a simple cake.” At that, Cronus curled in on himself, crying softly as all the stress and all the panic and the feeling of having Kankri’s anger directed at him bubbled up and over and out of him.

Kankri stared at his boyfriend on the floor, too flabbergasted to move, too surprised to think. He bent down and peered into the oven again. Now he saw the charred shape of what must have been a cake and he glanced back at the huddled form of Cronus.

“Oh Cronus,” he sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling.” He whispered as he reached out to Cronus. Cronus flinched away at his touch, but then pressed into it. His crying had gone quiet, but Kankri could tell it was threatening to spill over again. Cronus was muttering a litany of ‘I’m sorry’s and Kankri felt his heart shudder.

“Oh, come here Cronus.” Kankri pulled Cronus into his arms, petting his hair and whispering apologies and ‘it’s okay’s into his ear. Cronus squeezed Kankri tightly and Kankri couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you for thinking about me and thank you for wanting to do something for me. I would have been happy with a supermarket cake, you know that.”

“But it w-was supposed to b-be sp-special.”

“You almost burning down the apartment hasn’t ruined my birthday, Cronus.” Cronus winced at that. “Uh, it was definitely a surprise, though.” Kankri chuckled. “Come on, Cronus, get up. We can do something else for my birthday, if you really want to. Perhaps we could watch some movies. How about those Harry Potter ones?”

“But it’s your birthday.”

“Yes, and I want to spend it with you and I’ll be fine with doing whatever it is that would make you happy.” Cronus stared up at Kankri’s smile, thinking.

“M-maybe I could make you breakfast? Breakfast for dinner? I’m good at that!” Kankri smiled softly as Cronus brightened. “Maybe I could serve it to you in bed?” Kankri bent down and kissed him softly.

“Yes, that does sound nice.”


End file.
